The Diabetes Research and Training Center at the University of Chicago and Michael Reese Hosp. and Medical Center supports three Core Laboratories, four Pilot and Feasibility Projects and Education/Translational Component. The Core Laboratories will be involved in studies of insulin and glucagon biosynthesis and secretion; purification and characterization of structurally abnormal proinsulins and insulins and measurement of a variety of hormones in plasma including insulin,, C-peptide, glucagon and proinsulin. The Pilot and Feasibility Studies involve projects concerning lipid metabolism in diabetes, and the significance of neurotensin and somatostatin in this disorder. The Education/Translational Component is preparing curricula to be used for training physicians, nurse clinicians and nutritionists in the field of diabetes. In addition, a curriculum for patient education in diabetes related facts will also be developed.